


Meeting Distraction

by nightmarefever



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Sorta ?, handies in public, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/pseuds/nightmarefever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata stares ahead, watching the blissfully unaware bickering of those around you both, sweat beading on his forehead and you try not to smile. A smile would be a bit too obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reader fic I wrote for a friend! Nothing special and set?? during regular SDR2 plot with mutual killings 'n all.

Hinata stares ahead, watching the blissfully unaware bickering of those around you both, sweat beading on his forehead and you try not to smile. A smile would be a bit too obvious, too much and he’d go off on you or someone else would.

Komaeda’s already going off, albeit differently. Raving about the last killings and how much inspiration he sees in all of you for finding the bad seed among you.

For a brief moment, you consider he’s wrong. That you’re the bad seed. You’re the one who really shouldn’t be sitting here, pressed up against your boyfriend who lets out the softest of groans into the palm of his hand.

But that groan reminds you it’s not your fault his other hand is squeezing your wrist as it works. That it’s  _his_  fault it’s working at all. Nervewreckingly gliding over his stiffness beneath the dining hall table where if anyone looked down enough they’d catch you both and there’d be hell to pay.

You glance at him and see him return the look. Green eyes hazy and clouded, smile on his lips as he bites them so hard. So hard you wish he didn’t have to. 

At least all sound is faint enough nobody can hear it over all the yelling.

“Hinata was the one to suggest it in the first place!” 

Hinata jumps in your fist. Straightening up in his seat. Staring at Sonia and Gundam, Ibuki and Mahiru, all staring back. You have no idea what they’re talking about, obviously. Hinata probably doesn’t either. But he plays like he does so well, who could know otherwise?

He coughs to clear his throat and you still see he’s sweating, hips shaking under your touch. You try not to giggle. 

“Well, just because I suggested it last time doesn’t meant it could work this time,” he answers, voice unwavering. He plays along well. The four pairs of eyes looking at him aren’t suspicious. Even though you’re still shoulder to shoulder with him and trying to not move your hand too fast to show off how lewd you two are.

Boy is this lewd. He owes you so much for having to deal with him right now. 

“And I guess it didn’t work in the first place,” he adds. “Given a murder still took place. So asking me may not be the b-best o-option.”

Oooh. His voice breaks, legs squeezing on your hand. You try not to look at him as your hand slows down, a hard painfully slow tugging at him.

Hinata’s breath hitches. “I-I just think it may be safer to just. Be careful. Stay together and stay informed of our wh-whereabouts.” When he quiets to let the others speak, you hear the faintest panting. Feel his thighs tremble as they clench around your slow hand. Teasing his length for every drop inside of it just waiting to come out.

Under his breathe, Hinata hisses at you. “H-Hurry up.”

You just chuckle. 

A squeeze makes his hips buck into your touch, lips parting to gasp but saved by a speech.

Komaeda is chuckling and you vaguely feel like he may be onto you. He won’t stop glancing over excitedly. “We can’t truly play it safe anymore now can we, though, Hinata-kun? It may just be better to let these murders happen, don’t you think? Hinata-kun?” 

It takes a moment for Hinata to respond. His hands are holding his mouth, trying not to open up the entire room to his indency.

“Hinata-kun? Are you alright?” Sonia asks worriedly. 

“H-He looks really feverish,” Tsumiki cuts in.

“Oh, did you catch something?” you ask in fake concern. Adding, in a softer, lower voice just for him, “Huh, Hajime?”

“I’m f-fine! Komaeda n-nobody’s going to die! End of dis-discuss…….ion.” 

It’s so satisfying to feel how tightly he holds your wrist then, holding his body in place as he tips over the edge. His eyes are blurred, face deep in his hands. His legs twitch beneath your leaving strokes and you just give a giggle. 

“We’re all just on edge after all these killings. Aren’t we, Hinata?”

The bitter glare he gives you just makes it all the more worth it.


End file.
